


Matrimony & Mayhem

by Corrupt_Crimson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Keith, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge Is Called Katie, Pure Hunk, Rating will change, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Crimson/pseuds/Corrupt_Crimson
Summary: Getting arranged to marry some Fire Nation Prince was definitely not on my list of thing to do. Yet again, neither was falling in love with his guard...(Pidge is engaged to Keith, but ends up falling for his smexy guard, Shiro)





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by ShyGreenFox. Please enjoy!!!!! <3

“Can you not?!” I hissed. The servant said nothing, only continued brushing my mid length hair in fast, controlled strokes. Being engaged was already proving to be a painful ordeal, I reflected bitterly, refusing to look at myself in the mirror. The fact that I was getting all dolled up for the sole purpose of impressing some stranger disgusted me. When the temptation to peek became too great, I finally caved, feeling half awed and revolted with what I saw. My hair had been brushed to perfection, chestnut locks cascading down my back in a singular wave. My pale cheeks were now powdered with light pink, and that wasn’t even mentioning the dress! I would have thought it to be pretty if I wasn’t so pissed. The urge to throw the hair brush, rip off the satin pink dress and maybe even stab someone with my heels. Heels...how the hell was I supposed to present myself to the Prince in heels? Oh well, the prick’s fault if I ended up tripping on him. Or knocking him out...then running away to the Water Tribe...

“Hey Sis, you ready?” My brother’s voice pulled me out of my ingenious escape planning rather suddenly, leaving the open ended scheming to drift into the back of my thoughts. 

“To what? Hand my life over to some privileged Fire Nation Prince or to leave for the castle?” Matt winced and the anger that had been building up inside my chest faded slightly. With a resigned sigh, I turned to face him fully, standing up to give him a better view of the lengthy pink dress, throwing in a brief exaggerated spin for the sake of saltiness. When our gaze met again, instead of the smirk I had expected, it almost looked like he was about to cry. 

“That bad?” I joked weakly, feeling the beginning of tears fog my own vision. Whatever had been preventing Matt from crying broke, as I felt myself get tugged into his chest, arms wrapped securely around me. For a minute, I could forget that any of this was happening. It was just my brother and I, like always. Apparently Matt wasn’t the only one crying, I realized too late as the wetness on my cheeks became more obvious. An uncomfortable cough made itself heard, as the servant who had just been previously brushing my hair gestures awkwardly to my face, tissue in her outstretched hand. I have a grateful smile. 

“Thank you Shay, you’re dismissed.” The brunette bowed respectfully, first to my brother, then me, before hurrying out of my room, most likely to tell my father to wait just a few moments more. “I still have to say goodbye to Hunk,” I explained when Matt realized I wasn’t walking out the door with him. He gave an understanding smile, kissing me on the head lightly. 

“You know I would take your place if I could,” he stated horsely. I just smiled. I knew he would in a heartbeat, but he was this Kingdom’s heir, the first in line for the throne, destined to take our father’s place when the time came. I was the second born...and a girl. So when it was decided that matrimony could bring together the two torn nations, naturally I was the scapegoat. Dad would say no, that I knew. But I also knew that refusing a pact with a Nation we had just recently stopped feuding with would be suicide. 

“What, you wanna marry the Prince?” I teased, revelling in the small blush I received in turn. 

“Go get in the carriage,” he huffed, ruffling my just recently made up hair. 

“Remember? Saying goodbye to Hunk?” I reminded, attempting to flatten my hair lest Shay walk in again. There was only so many times I could endure the wrath of the hairbrush. 

“That won’t be necessary,” a joyful voice spoke. 

“Hunk!” I shouted, sprinting to the door were the kingdom’s resident cook now stood. Only seconds later did I realize that I couldn’t run in heels. Hunk assisted me up from he floor swiftly, having the decency to look a little worried. Matt, not so much.

“Pft, you would think being an earth bender would keep you more grounded,” he guffawed, slapping his thigh in amusement. Jerk... With a embarrassed grunt, I turned back to Hunk, only then noticing a bag secured around his midriff.

“What... where are you going?” I asked, curiously eyeing the enclosed baggage. 

“Your Dad, erm, I mean, the king, said I could be a party member of yours.” The encouraging smile he gave me was almost more then I could handle.

“Damnit Hunk, I just stopped crying, stop being so pure!” The cook just laughed, hoisting my remaining luggage onto his shoulder before shooting Matt a look. 

“Shay will be sitting with you two, I’m taking a separate carriage with the luggage, so um, your highness? Hands off my girl, yah?” Matt gave a salute, resulting in a laugh from Hunk (the dear boy) and an eye roll from me. 

“Any day now, Pidge!” my dad’s voice rang though from my rooms open window. I winced at the nickname, huffing at my Dad’s use of it from outside where he was currently waiting. 

“Well troops, let’s get going,” Matt sang, setting into a march, his expectant gaze landing on Hunk and myself. With a shrug from us both, we all went forth in marching formation, passing by Matt’s room, the kitchen, foyer, and the garden porch. And yet I marched, forcing myself to look forward, pushing all my anger and aggression into the steps we all took. The marching stopped, now all facing my Dad and company, carriage door open. 

“Leave it to you and your brother to make us a whole half hour late,” he sighed, a sparkle of amusement showing through his gaze. 

“It’s the heel’s fault,” I groaned, ankles already sore from the brief marching stunt. 

“You can take them off in the carriage,” he whispered, giving me a wink and Matt a nod,signalling him to help me in the enclosed box of a carriage. It took only moments for us all to get settled, Matt sitting across from me, Shay seated by my side. Hunk and the other servants were in the back of the trail of carriages, Dad and his crew up front, and our luggage situated at all sides of the line. I felt myself lurch forward, a sign that the journey had started and now we were moving.

“Mam?” I turned to Shay, confused when she handed me another tissue. “You’re crying Katie...”

Oh...


	2. Note!!!!!!

Hey guys!!! So this is just an update actually. So, a few people have been emailing me wanting me to change some of the pairing in this story. I would like the opinion of the audience to help me decide what direction this fic will be going in. I know you can't please everyone, but still. Hopefully a new chapter will be posted by the end of next week, aiming for a 2k word one to ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yah...I’m new. Please, for the sake of my ever dwindling supply of self-esteem leave a comment and kudos! The other chapters will be longer, I promise!!


End file.
